


Scared

by notsofundip



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, really self indulgent sorry, togami is a loser and is scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsofundip/pseuds/notsofundip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Togami hates scary movies, but Naegi drags him to see one anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Movie Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955296) by [ahogeboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahogeboy/pseuds/ahogeboy). 



> this could be a lot better, but oh well  
> i think i may have a thing for naegi comforting togami  
> 

    “Are you okay?” Naegi whispered into Togami’s ear. His boyfriend jumped, letting out a small squeak. Naegi had to cover his mouth to keep himself from laughing. The blond turned and glared at him, only causing Naegi to laugh more.

 

    The two were watching a horror film at the movie theater. Naegi had practically dragged Togami all the way there. Now he saw why the blond didn’t want to come: he was easily startled. Of course, Naegi found this quite endearing. The other people in the audience, though, did not. Because of his height, whenever Togami jumped, the guy behind him would just push him down by his head. To avoid this, Togami started clutching Naegi’s arm instead.

 

    The movie went on, and when it was finished the lights came back on. Togami looked around like it was a miracle, slowly letting go of the brunet. He got up as if the aspect of standing was new to him. He looked back down at Naegi with a weird look in his eyes. Naegi cocked his head.

 

    “Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

    “I -- yeah. Yeah… I’m good,” Togami trailed off.

 

    “Alright, let’s go,” Naegi said, raising an eyebrow. He grabbed the drink and popcorn they shared, and started for the exit. When he realized the taller male wasn’t following him, he stopped and turned. Togami was just standing there, still staring at the chair Naegi had been sitting in. The latter called his name, catching his attention. Togami blinked and followed Naegi. By the time they reached the car, Togami was back to normal.

 

    They got home safely, although Togami’s “road rage” made the drive a bit stressful. The weird thing was that he made Naegi go inside first. The shorter male looked at him strangely, but didn’t mention it. Togami did a few more unusual things, but it wasn’t until they were in bed that Naegi said anything.

 

    “Byakuya, are you completely sure you’re okay?” he asked, turning off the lights.

 

    “Turn the lamp back on,” Togami simply said.

 

    “What?”

 

    “I said to turn on the light!” This time, his voice cracked. Naegi hastily turned the lamp on, yellow light flooding the room. His long-term boyfriend was sitting with his knees against his chest. He hadn’t taken his glasses off like he usually did.

 

    “It appears I am frightened, Makoto.”

 

    “Aw, honey, c’mere,” Naegi said, opening his arms. Togami melted into his embrace, his head on Naegi’s shoulder. “Was it the movie?”

 

    “Quite possibly.”

 

    “Was that your first horror movie?”

 

    “It depends on if you count _Monsters Inc_. as one.”

 

    “... _Monsters_ Inc.?” Naegi repeated incredulously.

 

    “Yes, this was my first real scary movie. Happy?” Togami snapped.

 

    “Sorry, sorry. Anyways, it’s okay. Just remember that none of that stuff really happened or really exists. Would you like me to put a nightlight on?”

 

    “N-no. I’m not a child.”

 

    “Okay, if you insist. I’m going to turn the light off now. Is that all right with you?” Naegi asked. Togami hummed his affirmation into the former’s neck. Switching the lamp off, Naegi laid down and brought the blond with him. Togami wrapped his arms around Naegi, allowing the brunet to kiss him and hug him comfortingly.

 

    “Love you,” the scared man mumbled.

 

    “I love you, too, Byakuya. Don’t let the monsters in the closet eat you in your sleep please.” Naegi whispered teasingly.

  
    “I hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> the guy behind them is definitely kuzuryuu btw


End file.
